


Wrong Shirts.

by denna5



Series: Amerihawk Week [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Captian America wintersoldier, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Written for Amerihawk Week Day 1 blind dates.Steve is being set up by Natasha one last time.





	Wrong Shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is being posted a bit late, hope people enjoy.

“Hey, you have any plans Thursday night?”

Natasha asks this as they wrap up a training session, using  the casual tone that Steve has heard before and that he knows now is going to lead to the awkwardness  of the being set up on date.  He says the only thing that he can think of right now.

“If it involves a girl that you think will be great for me, then yes I have plans. The last few dates haven’t gone that great.”

He tries not to sound accusing and he is pretty sure it just comes off a little tired. Natasha means well, Steve is sure that she does, but the dates have not been good. They haven’t been bad really but  just not good. It isn’t just the fact that he is still working through not being able to live his life with Peggy, that he lost Bucky, that he is still not quite sure of the world he finds himself in,  but it is also the fact that he has found himself falling for someone.  He knows that maybe he should tell Natasha that but considering the object of his affections is Clint, he can’t bring himself to do it.  Natasha is protective of Clint and Steve is sure there isn’t a chance at all, so he doesn’t say anything about it and Natasha just starts talking again and it draws his attention back to her and not to his problems with his love life or lack of it.

“I took what you told me a couple weeks ago into consideration and this time it isn’t a girl. I paid a bit more attention and I have someone in  mind that will be perfect.  This is the last one, I promise.”

She has never said that before and she seems sincere enough but Steve is still hesitating.

“It will be casual, a nearby bar slash pizza place and he’s a good guy.  Just try this  one more time and there won’t be any more setting up. “

It is a tempting promise and he gives  a nod now and Natasha grins.

“You won’t regret it, I promise.”

She says this and Steve hopes he doesn’t but does feel like he might as she starts going over the details, telling him what to wear and where to show up but not mentioning much about his actual date. It will be one night and if it doesn’t work out, he can just stay hanging out with Clint and pining. One date isn’t going to change anything.

__________

It is the day before his blind date and Steve still isn’t sure about it but he has other things to focus on, such as walking with Clint to the coffee shop that they like to go to,  something they have started to do almost once a week when they are able to.  It is just the two of them, walking the crowded streets, maybe standing a little too close to each other but Steve enjoys having this time with Clint, enjoys listening to him ramble about various things. Today,it is about  the best random arcade games.

“Ms. Pac-man is way better than regular Pac-man.  Pin ball is very good too, air hockey can be fun but I sometimes get carried away. Have you gone to one of the arcade places near by yet, cross it off your list?”

He asks Steve now and Steve shakes his head no.

“Not yet, figured since you suggested it that you should come with me. “

Steve has thought about asking clint to do it as a date but he isn’t sure how to ask him out and doesn’t want to risk losing him as a friend. Clint just gives a nod now.

“That sounds like a plan. I would say that we could do it tomorrow but I have Nat scheduled plans tomorrow night.”

“Best friend plans or mission plans?”

Steve asks and Clint shakes his head just a bit now, has a bit of a grimace on his face.

“Neither actually and I think I would take a mission over the blind date she is making me have. I thought she had been focusing on you but she sprung this one on me the other day,  promised to help me with my next mission reports so I have to do it but hey, you’re off  blind date radar for a little while. ”

Clint says all this now and Steve feels a tiny bit of hope that maybe Clint is the date before it crashes into jealousy. This has to be something separate from his date, if she was trying to set him up with Clint, she would just say so, wouldn’t have to be so mysterious about it.  He just shakes his head now.

“Not off the blind date radar yet, have one tomorrow too. Guess she is multitasking now.  Guess we can compare  notes Friday if you want. “

He says this and Clint gives him a little grin that makes Steve’s stomach flutter just a bit.

“That sounds like a plan. Now, let’s get some caffeine. By the way, I like your shirt. That blue is a nice color.”

Clint says this and Steve tries not to blush as he says thank you. It is the shirt he is supposed to wear tomorrow night, a nice bright blue but he already had it out and figures he can still wear it tomorrow as long as he doesn’t spill anything on it and he likes that Clint noticed it. They make their way to the coffee shop, get their coffee to go and take a walk in the park and the shirt survives the coffee but not the ice cream cones Clint incites they get.  He is sure he’ll still be recognized by who ever his date is supposed to be tomorrow if he wears a different shirt and besides the dirty shirt is totally worth  the laugh Clint gives him and then the smile when he helped him clean up.  It is a good day overall but it just tells Steve that the blind date is probably not going to work out  but a least it will get him off the hook with Natasha for a while.

___________

Steve ends up settling on a different blue shirt for the date, a dark blue instead of light blue but he figures it is close enough. Besides, Steve knows which corner of the place he is supposed to meet the date at and it isn’t hard  to find the corner booth and his heart freezes for a moment when he sees who is sitting there.  Clint is already there, wearing a faded purple  t-shirt and looking at a menu and Steve feels a flutter of hope when Clint looks up and smiles at him but feels it dashed when he remember Nat saying his date is supposed to be wearing  a dark red but he still returns Clint’s smile and walks over as Clint gestures him over.

“Hey, I didn’t know your set up was here too, thought Nat would have mentioned that. Your date here yet?”

Steve just shakes his head.

“Not yet. Yours?’

He asks and Clint gives a shake of his head as well, gestures for Steve to sit down now.

“Not yet, you might as well sit down,  we can hang out till they get here, might turn it into a double date thing, you ever do some of those?”

“Quite a few, never worked out that well. You?”

He asks as he sits down and then the next ten minutes are spent swapping stories about bad double dates, laughing and their dates still haven’t shown up yet. They decide to go ahead and order, figured their dates can settle for whatever pizza is left and Steve is enjoying this more than he expected, is probably enjoying it cause Clint is here.  There dates are still not there by the time the pizza shows up and they dig in, Clint just giving a little sigh as he looks towards the door.

“I think this is the first time one of Nat’s dates has stood me up, usually they try to come up with an excuse about ten minutes in if it isn’t going to work. Kind of surprised that yours stood you up too.”

Clint says this and Steve just sort of shrugs.

“I think I’m enjoying hanging out with you a bit more than I would probably enjoy my date.”

He says this without thinking but Clint just grins.

“I’m enjoying it to. This is the best date I have had for a while.”

 Clint says this and then there is a moment of a quiet as they both realize what Clint said and then Clint is rushing out some more words.

“Not that this is a date, I mean it was supposed to be a date just not between us, not that I would mind a date between us,been trying to figure out if that would be possible, just crap, I’m making this awkward, aren’t I ?”

It is a babble of words and Clint is turning a bright shade of red and Steve’s stomach is fluttering again at his words so he says the only thing he can think to say right now.

“I would like it to be a date, if you’re ok with it. Been wanting to ask you out for a while, wasn’t sure if you would be interested.”

“I am interested, very interested. We can finish up here and go to my place, if you want.”

Clint says this with just a little bit of shyness and Steve gives a nod, feeling a little bad that he didn’t get a chance to apologize to who ever he  was supposed to meet but being happy that he is leaving the pizza place with Clint. They head back to Clint’s place, watch a movie and talk a bit, and Steve ends up staying that night, finds himself kissing Clint good night and going to sleep with him beside him. It is not how he expected this to turn out but he’ll take it.

\----------

Steve wakes up when he hears a knock at the door, wakes up when Clint shifts beside him and he has to smile at the evens of the evening before as Clint groans just a bit at the knocking.

“I bet it is Nat, probably checking to see how the date went. She always comes over so early.”

Clint says this with a sigh in his voice and Steve just gives him a brief kiss before pointing to the bedroom door.

“Shouldn’t you let her in then?”

He asks and Clint just shakes his head.

“She has a key , if she really wants to talk she’ll let herself in, rather stay right here with you. “

Steve doesn’t protest this, just returns the kiss Clint gives him and then there is the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming and then a voice.

“So the date went well then.”

Natasha is saying this, as if she is not shocked by  seeing Steve in Clint’s bed while Clint is just shaking his head a her.

“I wore the wrong shirt, the guy in baby blue never showed and neither did Steve’s date so we ended up hanging out instead, ended up talking and made it our first date. I don’t think even you could have planned that out.”

Clint says this and suddenly Steve is realizing that he was supposed to be Clint’s date and Natasha is rolling her eyes and is speaking again.

“I am guessing Steve wore the wrong shirt as well. The date was supposed to be between you two,  a chance to end the pinning I noticed. I should have known that you two would complicate it somehow. I’ll be in the living room, you two should put on going out clothes and get ready to buy me a thank you coffee.”

She says all this and then turns around  to go to the living room, leaving Clint and Steve alone. All Steve can do is turn and give Clint a smile and another kiss as he says speaks.

“You look better in purple than black anyway.”

Clint just gives a nod and returns the kiss and this was one blind date that actually worked for once.


End file.
